


Galactic Interest

by Sweetfics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien/Troll Eridan, Human Sollux, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetfics/pseuds/Sweetfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is awake at midnight, which leads him to see a crash landing in the field across the street from his neighborhood block.<br/>(Based on one of the multiple anon ideas given on my tumblr blog, lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ayy Lmao

You walked through the field cautiously in the middle of the night. There was something in the field that had crashed, leaving a large but rather shallow hole in the dirt. The strangest thing about the whole thing was even though it had impacted rather roughly, it hadn’t even made a sound. The only reason you knew it was here was because you had been awake and just so happened to be looking out the window.

You looked around at the other houses on the other side of the road as you walked. All the lights were off, and it was rather funny that out of all the people who could have seen, it was only you, Sollux Captor, who had seen the crash.

Stopping at the edge of the hole, you inspected the site. The object that crashed was a dark violet color that looked blue in the light, or maybe it was blue that looked violet in the dark, you weren’t sure. It was a small pod, broken rocket engines on each side and a dark glass window in the front. You couldn’t see inside, but curiosity was starting to get to you.

Tentatively you stepped into the disturbed ground, getting over to the front of the pod, facing the glass. You hesitantly placed three of your fingers to the oddly cool material. Nothing happened.

You tried opening it like the trunk of a car, and it actually worked. Second time’s the charm, you thought amusedly to yourself as you lifted the opening up.

Inside the pod was a control panel, a cushiony chair in the center of the small area, and- shit, a really pretty alien that looked about your age.

The alien’s skin was gray, tinted a pale violet that almost made his skin look glossy. He had wavy, almost curly black hair, and deep violet bangs which fell to the right of his face, currently covering his right eye. It was also wavy, curling at the ends, which made it look better than just being left flat. He also had horns at the top of his head, going back at an angle and bending sharply at two points, ending at a pointy tip. They faded from red to yellow.

Sure, an alien is supposed to be different than all the species that you’re used to, and not what you’d expect, but you didn’t really expect the alien to have clothes like the everyday things you wear. Black leggings with gray patterns all over them, and a green hoodie with the sleeves rolled up that seemed to fit very well with his violet colors. He also wore glasses, the kind you would find if you looked up “thick rimmed hipster glasses” on Google. You thought they looked good on him.

The alien was asleep. You were sure of it because you could see his chest gently moving up and down. And, well, maybe you were also staring at his soft lips, slightly open while he breathed.

You weren’t sure how much time passed, but after a while the alien started to stir in his sleep. His eyes gently fluttered open behind his glasses. His eyes were different, the sclera was a pale yellow instead of white, and the iris in his eyes was almost the same violet as his bangs.

The, apparently really violet based, alien focused on you suddenly. A look of slight fear showed on his face as he tried to pull himself more into his chair.

“Detserra eb ot tnaw t‘nod I, em truh t‘nod, tihs,” he spoke rather hurriedly. You couldn’t understand him, but something about how he spoke sounded oddly… simple? It sounded like something you’d probably heard before.

“Uh, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you,” you replied, bringing your hands up close to your chest and backing up a step. You were pretty sure he didn’t understand you either.

The unearthly foreigner stared at you, a mix of cautiousness and curiousness. His fear seemed to ebb away, which made you relieved. You didn’t want him to be scared of you, and he seemed to understand your intentions.

You suddenly noticed that the alien had little marks on his arms and hands. They were a darker color than his skin, and looked like bruises. You pointed them out, adding a small, “Are you okay?” which he hopefully would somewhat understand too.

He looked at his own arms, seeming to just notice the bruises too, “Enif m’i, yrros haey, ho,” he ended up mumbling, almost to himself. He then looked up to you, “Won thgir ti xif nac I kniht t‘nod I dna pu dekcaj yllaer ylbaborp si pihs ym. Yats dluoc I ecalp a ereht si?”

You gave him a confused and apologetic look, not understanding a single word he said. He suddenly seemed to realize the problem of their rather large- at least verbal- communication gap, and his face went a darker shade of violet as he flusteredly mumbled to himself again. Jesus, that just made him look cute.

A moment passed as the space visitor thought to himself. Soon, he made an X with his two pointer fingers, then he pointed at his control panel, pressing a button which only made a rather comical wheezing sound. He then pointed at himself, making his hands into what looked like the roof of a house afterwards.

“You… need a place to stay?” you wondered aloud. You realized the other was looking at you expectantly. You looked over across the street to where your house was with the others. Really only half knowing what you were doing, you pointed at yourself, made the same roof sign that the alien had done, pointed at him, and did a “follow me” wave motion. He seemed to understand, because he got up out of his chair, climbing over his control panel to get out of his pod to join you. You held out your hand to help him, and he took hold of it. His hand felt cool to the touch.

Your alien friend jumped the little ways down to the soft earth, and he looked over to you, in a way that seemed to ask you to lead the way. You did so, bringing him out of the shallow hole in the direction of your house. It was quiet, no other people awake in the area but you two. Since your house was on the complete other side of the side street which split off from the main street, the walk was just a tad awkward in the silence. Just the sound of their feet stepping on pavement.

Breaking the silence, you felt a tap on your shoulder. The alien was looking at you.

He pointed to himself and he said, “Eridan.”

It took a moment to realize what he meant, but then it dawned on you. That was his name: Eridan.

You pointed at yourself, “Sollux,” you said.

Eridan gave a happy smile, bringing his attention to the pavement as he walked. You could hear him whispering your name to himself, and you smiled too, your cheeks growing warm.  
You kept walking to your house with Eridan, and you soon realized that neither of you had let go of the others hand.


	2. Gay, Gay and Gayer

You and Eridan had been sitting on the couch together for who knows how long, bonding in the best way two people with no clue how to properly communicate could: Pokémon.

You had left the game on when you first left and found Eridan, so now you were slowly teaching him how to play on your Alpha Sapphire copy. Out of all the other things you showed him, he had gotten to interact with your sableye on Pokémon-Amie, which seemed to make him the happiest. Right now he had started to explore around the earlier on areas, ending up in the cave of whismurs and only whismurs. He ran into one and got really excited by its cute little face, his ears fluttering slightly.

Now that you took the time to look, you realized that Eridan’s ears were actually fins. Looking at the side of his neck showed little gills which were almost completely hidden under the fabric of the hoodie. You were assuming that he also had gills on the sides of his torso as well.

You watched as Eridan caught the whismur he encountered that ended up in your team, since you were trying to train only two pokemon at the moment. He looked over at you, giggling a little and smiling a rather cute smile. You couldn’t have kept from smiling along if you tried.

\--

You yawned as you looked over at the clock on the counter; the clock read 2:06. Last time you had looked at the clock was about an hour ago when you first brought Eridan to your house. He was now looking at you, his head tilted and curious, like he was asking, “Are you alright?”

You nodded, giving him a thumbs up sign. You could stay awake some more so Eridan wouldn’t be left alone to himself for however long you slept. It sure didn’t seem like he needed any sleep like you did.

Of course, the longer you stayed up, the worse your judgment was going to get. You knew this from experience, but really you never did anything about it.

By now, you had shown Eridan your Animal Crossing HHD game, and he was having a fun time designing a house for Bob. He had a very good eye for designing, you noticed. Something about the way he found places for the furniture to go and the way the yard was decorated seemed perfect compared to how you did the same. Of course, Eridan seems rather perfect in general, you thought.

Finishing up Bob’s house with a rather proud smile on his face, Eridan let you save the game for him. The night sky that showed while you saved just seemed to make you need sleep even more. Before you even realized, you yawned again and rested your head on the other’s shoulder. You could see him move to look at you better, and only then did you realize what you did. You froze in place, but then you felt his arm move, pulling you a little closer.

“Tser deen yllaer uoy,” he chuckled, giving you an amused smile. Something about this was extremely comforting to you, like a warm blanket and hot chocolate on a cold day.

You relaxed, turning your 3DS off and setting it on the counter nearby before you closed your eyes, leaning against Eridan. After a moment, you felt a hesitant cool hand take hold of yours. You gladly adjusted so your fingers entwined, and your ears picked up the sound of a happy sigh.  
Tonight was a good night, and you wondered how you had befriended the cute alien so easily as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about making this really short, I might have rushed myself and it's just more aesthetically pleasing to put the next part I have planned in a new chapter, hahah.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been very good with liking my writing for fanfictions, but this one's alright so far! Hopefully I'll keep it up and keep working on it for you guys, ahah. ;v;


End file.
